


icky

by yeosangies



Series: littlespace ateez [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sick Fic, caregiver!seonghwa, little!wooyoung, little!yeosang, yeosang has a fever and hwa takes care of him :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangies/pseuds/yeosangies
Summary: when yeosang falls ill with a fever and regresses into headspace, seonghwa is quick to take care of him.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: littlespace ateez [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094582
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	icky

It wasn’t often that Yeosang fell ill. 

Usually, he was the one who took care of the others when they became sick. Mingi was known to have a weak immune system, to which he sought comfort in the form of the other members in order to make himself feel better. Yeosang never minded indulging on him _or_ everyone else; in fact he quite liked the moments of quiet as he traced circles in their cheeks with his thumb to soothe them back to sleep. 

In all honesty, he couldn’t even remember the last time that he had become ill. Perhaps it was when they were trainees. He could remember that day clearly, could remember the way that Seonghwa held him as he cried into his shoulder. No one could provide quite as much comfort to him as Seonghwa did. Maybe it was his motherly instincts that came to him so naturally. Yeosang wasn’t too sure what made him seek Seonghwa’s comfort when he was sick or sad, but he always knew that he would be embraced with open arms each time he would.

Waking up that morning, Yeosang had automatically known that something was wrong. He felt too hot, like the sun somehow manifested itself into the corner of his room to angrily beat down on his skin. Paired with the heat was a deep shooting pain in his stomach, eliciting a whine from him as he rolled over onto his side. He let his arm droop over the edge of the bottom bunk, all energy drained despite having just slept for 8 hours. 

“Woo… Wooyoung…,” Yeosang winced, moving to curl up into himself. Almost immediately, Wooyoung’s black hair peeked down into Yeosang’s view as he stared expectantly towards him. 

“H-Hwa… Please…”

In an instant, Wooyoung scrambled off of the top bunk and out of their shared room to presumably fetch Seonghwa. Yeosang stood from his bed, legs wobbly as he began to maneuver himself towards the bathroom. His vision was blurred, eyes filled with tears as he placed two hands against the wall to steady himself. 

“Yeosang?” Sounded Seonghwa’s gentle voice behind him. Yeosang didn’t turn, couldn’t _bring_ himself to, so instead Seonghwa gathered him in his arms. 

“Sangie, honey, what’s going on?” He murmured, fingers moving to brush Yeosang’s sweat-caked blonde hair from his forehead. Yeosang felt pathetic, but the other’s soft and caring gaze made all of his negative emotions fly out of the window. 

“S-Sick,” He stuttered, allowing himself to give into Seonghwa’s warm embrace. He was held up easily by the vocalist’s strong arms that swayed him ever so slightly, almost lulling him back to sleep. 

“C’mon, lovie. Let’s get you back to bed, yeah?” He cooed out, beginning to guide Yeosang back towards his room. 

“Wooyoung,” Seonghwa spoke, eyes cast towards the boy. 

“Tell Hongjoong that Yeosang and I will be staying back from practice today.” 

Yeosang was quick to pipe up, “W-Wait, I can still practice! I still don’t… don’t have the Inception dance down…”

Seonghwa’s scolding gaze quickly made Yeosang falter, though.

“Absolutely not. You need your rest, Sangie. C’mon… Let’s get you back to bed.” With a gentle hand on his back, Yeosang allowed himself to be taken back to his room. Despite the chilled air around him, he still felt overbearingly hot, and the last thing he wanted was to cover himself back up with his sweat-soaked bed sheets. He laid down regardless, kicking the sheets off that Seonghwa tried to pull up over his body. 

“Don’t- Don’t want it,” he pouted. Yeosang’s head felt a little fuzzy, and he didn’t quite feel like himself, but rather a… much smaller version. All he wanted was to curl up in Seonghwa’s arms and be rocked until he fell asleep. Seonghwa, who instantly noticed the shift in Yeosang’s headspace, began to reassuringly brush his fingers through the damp hair atop his head. 

“How old is my little Sangie, right now?” He cooed, lips ghosting in a soft kiss over his forehead. A small tuft of air left Yeosang’s lips as he debated the question at hand. 

“Mmm… This many!” Along with his words, he held up 4 fingers, to which Seonghwa beamed. 

“My baby is a big boy today!” Yeosang giggled at his words, though all traces of happiness that were once present in his features quickly melted away when another jolt of pain shot through him. He curled up in a ball, knees tucked close to his chest as fresh tears welled up in his eyes. Seonghwa, the self-proclaimed father to six other littles, immediately knew what to do to calm Yeosang down. 

Bleary eyes blinked up at Seonghwa, fresh tears slipping down Yeosang’s cheeks. Seonghwa cupped both of the little’s cheeks, carefully brushing away the stray tears with the pads of his thumbs. 

“Sangie, baby, Dada will be right back, okay? He’s gotta get his strong boy his medicine.” At the mention of medicine, Yeosang’s face scrunched up.

“Medicine icky!” He screeched, instantly beginning to thrash his limbs as the volume of his sobs increased. At the door stood Wooyoung, who had presumably regressed, eyes fresh with tears at how loud Yeosang was screaming and crying.

Seonghwa kneeled down in front of Wooyoung, taking his crying face in his hands as he pressed feather light kisses to his cheeks. “My pretty boy, can you go get Dada the fever medicine? It’ll help your brother stop crying. Plus, Dada will give you a treat for helping out Sangie!” Wooyoung, who was once in tears, instantly lit up as he bolted down the hall to the bathroom where the medicine was stored. Meanwhile, Seonghwa ran into the bathroom that Yeosang had tried to stumble into, opening the closet to grab a washcloth. He ran it under some cold water, wringing out the excess before racing back to Yeosang’s room, where he was still writhing and sobbing. Feeling his heart break in his chest, he quickly collected the little into his arms before beginning to carefully rock him. 

“Shh… it’s okay, baby. You’re my perfect little prince, yes?” Yeosang melted into the warm embrace, hiccuping sobs into his shoulder as he felt Seonghwa climb into the bed with him. He was pulled into his lap, the feeling of being coddled instantly causing his wails to die down into silent sniffles.

“I know the medicine is icky, baby boy, but it’ll make all the badness in you go away!” Seonghwa exclaimed, and Yeosang felt a soft poke to his stomach, causing him to giggle out softly.

“Mmm… M’kay… Just cause it’ll make the bad go away!” Yeosang concluded. Once Wooyoung appeared in the doorway with the medicine, he felt Seonghwa move him off of his lap by his hips before moving over towards Wooyoung. He planted a soft kiss to the top of the black-haired little’s head, taking the liquid medicine from him. 

“My good boy!” He cooed, “why don’t you go see what Daddy is doing? I’ll give you your treat when I am done taking care of Sangie.” Wooyoung, being the angel that he is, gave a quick hug to his Dada before bouncing off towards Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s shared room.

Seonghwa, with the medicine in hand, approached a now calm Yeosang. Yeosang was sucking peacefully on his thumb, doe eyes watching Seonghwa as he sat at the edge of his bed. He watched as Seonghwa uncapped the medicine and filled up the little cap to the correct amount. 

“You ready, prince?” He asked, placing his hand on the middle of Yeosang’s back as he eased him towards him. The plastic cup was held to his lips, and with closed eyes, the little drank it as his Dada gave it to him. He exploded into a fit of coughs, cringing at the taste on his tongue as Seonghwa pulled him into his embrace once more. 

“You did so well, baby!” He praised, to which Yeosang managed a smile despite the ickiness in his mouth. He felt himself being laid back down on the bed once more before the cool rag that Seonghwa fetched earlier was placed to his head to help cool him down.

“Dada… Am I better now?” He asked, eyes lighting up. The man let out a quiet laugh as he brushed his blonde hair back off his forehead before shaking his head. 

“You won’t be for a bit, my angel. But in the meantime, Dada will be here to take care of you, yes? He’ll make sure that all of the bad guys in your system go away!” 

With a puff of his cheeks, Yeosang echoed Seonghwa, “Yeah, bad guys! You better go away!” 

The bed dipped once more when his Dada moved to lay beside him, arms wrapping around his waist. Yeosang curled into his chest, face pressed to the front of his shirt as he allowed his eyes to droop shut. He wasn’t sure where the tiredness had come from, but suddenly all he wanted to do was nap now that he was in his caregiver’s warm embrace. Eventually, sleep had taken it’s grasp on him, and the little fell asleep to the soft whispering of praises in his ear. 

After a few days and lots of love and care from Seonghwa, Yeosang had gotten better. He was able to return to practice with ease and many apologies towards Seonghwa, though they were quickly brushed off. Yeosang knew that he could always trust the elder with taking care of him. He wasn’t quite sure why Seonghwa calmed him down so much when he felt his worst, but he was thankful to have him when he did need him.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii um sorry this is kinda GARBAGE lmfao
> 
> i wrote this while i was sick lol but uhm yes. i hope you enjoyed it!! this is my first time ever writing abt littlespace so i hope i did okay,,, 
> 
> yeosang big soft its kinda Cute...
> 
> also im so sorry i switched povs lowkey so much LOL


End file.
